El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Previo a "Super Paper Mario". Cuando se descubre el Pronósticus Nigérum y lo traen al castillo, ¿qué harán Lord Blumière y Pistina?
1. Capítulo 1, acto 1

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

**Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0**

**Traducido por: Amidala Granger**

**CAPÍTULO 1, ACTO 1: Mientras las páginas pasan**

Una suave brisa atravesó el reino con gentileza. Verdes árboles mecieron sus ramas a su paso y el dulce olor a primavera llenó el pueblo entero, así como los bosques de las afueras. Las flores arcoíris sonrieron con dulzura ante la salida del Sol. La luz atravesó cada ventana del pueblo.

La gente empezó a abrir sus puertas y a salir a esa dulce mañana primaveral que se les había concedido.

Los padres permanecían en las puertas mientras los niños pasaban velozmente frente a ellos, corriendo y riendo en las calles.

La plaza se llenó de actividad. ¿Acaso hoy eran vacaciones? No, hoy era un día normal en un pueblo normal, en un reino normal, en su dimensión normal.

Pero hoy era también un día diferente para dos personas. Una se encontraba en el pueblo, a los pies de una colina, cerca del río, al otro lado del bosque. La otra estaba en un castillo, oculto en las profundidades del oscuro bosque, al otro lado del río, en la cima de la gran colina.

Esta antigua villa no tenía nombre, ni el reino, pero había una chica en este pueblo que sí tenía nombre.

Sentada en su habitación, mirando a través de su ventana, había una joven de cabellos largos y dorados que llevaba un vestido blanco azulado. Tenía una pinza en forma de mariposa en su cabeza, una sonrisa dulce y un rostro y figura bellos.

Ella era la chica más guapa, inteligente y solicitada de todo el pueblo. Todas las mujeres querían ser como ella, y todos los hombres querían que fuera de ellos.

Pero nadie podía tenerla, y nadie podía reemplazarla, pues era una persona con una pureza de corazón auténtica.

Su nombre era Pistina. Vivía en la casa más alta del pueblo, con su madre y su padre.

Pistina miró por la ventana con aire soñador; miraba mientras los pájaros volaban y la gente jugaba más allá.

Pero lejos de la ciudad, lejos de la paz y la felicidad, lejos de la luz, había un castillo que había soportado el paso del tiempo y se esperaba que fuera a ser utilizado algún día por la gente del pueblo. Pero hasta ese momento, un grupo especial de personas residían en él.

Entre la gente del pueblo se decía que eran demonios, vampiros, criaturas del inframundo, sombras que no se podían tocar, solo ver.

En este castillo vivía la Tribu Lóbrega. Vivían en las profundidades del castillo, en las profundidades del bosque, y odiaban la luz.

Uno de sus miembros estaba sentado fuera, en un banco de piedra, mirando las negras nubes que flotaban encima de él, en el cielo.

Mientras en el pueblo que había bajo la colina todo era luminoso y pacífico, en el castillo reinaban la oscuridad y las tormentas.

El joven sentado en el banco era un joven especial. Su nombre era Lord Blumière, hijo del Conde de las Sombras, líder de la Tribu Lóbrega que vivía en el Castillo Variado o Castillo Sombra, apodado así por la gente del pueblo.

Lord Blumière, hijo del apreciado Conde de las Sombras, estaba aburrido. Como siempre… no había otros niños con los que jugar dentro del castillo, y los adultos estaban ocupados. Pronto sería el Día del tiempo, un día en el que todos daban gracias por la vida y sus regalos.

Así que Lord Blumière se sentó solo, fuera del castillo de su padre, mirando las nubes y soñando con un reino maravilloso donde tenía muchos amigos y gente con la que jugar.

Lord Blumière llevaba una larga capa blanca con un corazón negro bordado en ella, puesto que era el símbolo familiar, y un pequeño sombrero blanco. Al ser el hijo del Conde pronto él se convertirá en conde y poseerá todas las espléndidas riquezas de su padre.

Su padre llevaba la misma capa y el mismo sombrero, pero llevaba un monóculo y, contrario a la pequeña camisa que su hijo llevaba bajo su capa, él llevaba un chaleco y un largo colgante negro. Su capa formaba en su cuello un gran saliente. Sin embargo, la de Lord Blumière no.

Aburrido una vez más, el joven lord suspiró y se puso de pie.

Un pequeño pájaro negro se posó en su hombro y él recibió el pequeño animal con amabilidad.

- Vaya, buen día señor. ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama? – preguntó Blumière con su usual voz de caballero.

El pájaro graznó y salió volando. Blumière suspiró con su partida.

- Si al menos yo también pudiera abandonar este lugar…

Blumière decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de los jardines del palacio, a pesar de que no había nada en especial por ver, pero era algo que le impediría caer tanto en el aburrimiento, cosa que agradecía.

Mientras el joven lord caminaba por los jardines vio que uno de los guardias estaba cerca del pozo en el centro del jardín, del cual su padre nunca se preocupó.

El jardín, que una vez fue un vasto campo de flores y belleza, era ahora hogar podrido de la muerte. Solo una planta vivía en el jardín y era la flor que Blumière plantó cuando era más pequeño. Todavía estaba en pie, iluminando con su bella luz un deprimente jardín.

El guardia reconoció a su superior y se inclinó ante él.

- Buenos días, Lord Blumière, ¿cómo os encontráis hoy? – preguntó el guardia con un tono alegre y bien ensayado.

- Su reverencia hacia mí es innecesaria, no soy el Conde todavía… - dijo Blumière en un intento de hacer la conversación menos formal.

- Pero vos sois el hijo del señor Conde, así que es menester mostrarle todo el honor posible. – Blumière sacudió su cabeza negando sus palabras.

- Por favor… no me dirijo a usted como guardia, solo quiero a alguien con quien hablar… - el guardia se sorprendió, pero continuó en las mismas.

- Lo siento, milord… es solo que… no estoy acostumbrado a que vos, y mucho menos su padre, me habléis en un tono tan… amigable.

- Sí, bueno, mi padre puede ser un imbécil algunas veces. Ahora buen señor, ¿me puede decir con quién tengo el honor de hablar?

- Capitán Julius, señor.

Blumière sonrió y se sentó en un banco de piedra al lado del guardia, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara él también.

El guardia obedeció y ambos hablaron unos momentos hasta que las puertas del balcón se abrieron de repente con un golpe. El Conde salió apresuradamente y le gritó a su hijo:

- ¡Blumière! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Blumière miró a su padre y se incorporó. El guardia se levantó tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae en el pozo.

- ¡Buenos días, Conde! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – le preguntó el guardia al Conde que estaba en el balcón.

- Bien, ¡haz que suba ya! – ordenó el Conde mientras entraba de nuevo al interior del castillo.

Blumière suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras del Recibidor.

Sirvientes y guardias correteaban, así como los Tres Sáturos. Los Sáturos eran descendientes directos de los Vetustos, y se les había encomendado la tarea de enseñar y proteger la historia y las tradiciones vetustas.

Blumière entró al Recibidor y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al Gran Vestíbulo. El vestíbulo estaba cubierto con magníficos tapices de antiguas batallas y costumbres, así como estatuas de anteriores Condes. Mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, veía pasar miles de años de historia hasta que llegó a la puerta que encabezaba el vestíbulo.

Empujó lentamente la puerta entreabierta y, tras subir otras escaleras, Blumière entró a la gran Habitación del Trono. En el centro se encontraban los tres Sáturos, y el Conde con ellos. Cada uno parecía estar enfadado por algo, pero al mismo tiempo, aliviados.

Blumière se acercó a ellos, y a pesar de que era su padre, hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Padre?

El Conde sonrió a su hijo y le hizo un gesto a los Tres Sáturos.

- Grandes noticias, hijo. Lo hemos encontrado… - Blumière lucía confundido. Habló lentamente, con un vestigio de confusión en sus palabras.

-¿…qué habéis encontrado?

La Sáturo más mayor, una mujer claramente más mayor, con la piel prácticamente pegada a los huesos, le hizo una reverencia al joven conde y habló.

- El tomo de la antigüedad, obligado en el frío a la clandestinidad. El libro que buscábamos, por el que batallas librábamos. La profecía que dice, en el mal vive: el Pronóstico de las Tinieblas. Libro de oscuridad, libro de posibilidad. En sus páginas a la luz devasta; en las fechas que dice, que el mal hechice, los eventos por llegar, un pasado de mocedad, de matar y crear, de coger y robar,pues revela el futuro y el pasado, en las sombras oculto y encerrado.

Blumière dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la Sáturo, y miró a su padre con sorpresa e incredulidad.

- ¡¿El Pronósticus Nigérum?!

- Sí, hijo, es nuestro. El poder de las sombras ha vuelto a casa y ha encontrado su dueño.

Hoy era el día en el que todos los mundos cambiarían…

El libro de las sombras… el Pronósticus Nigérum… el libro que predice lo que ocurrirá… y los eventos que ocurrieron tiempo atrás… el dueño de los destinos, hasta que se rompa el juramento que se pronunció…

Las sombras que sobrevolaban el Castillo Variado parecían haber adquirido poder. El libro de la oscuridad final había sido hallado… y estaba en manos del poseedor de la corona.

La gente que estaba en el pueblo corrió a sus casas, pues una gran nube de sombras se aproximaba…


	2. Capítulo 1, acto 2

**Notas de la traductor**a: Siento mucho MUCHÍSIMO el retraso. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante ensimismada con PET y la había aparcado. Sin embargo, tal y como le he dicho a la autora, no me gusta dejar las cosas abandonadas, así que aprovecharé y este verano la traduciré entera. A ver si puedo ir al ritmo de uno a la semana.

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

**Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0**

**Traducido por: Amidala Granger**

**CAPÍTULO 1, ACTO 2: El caído**

Lady Pistina estaba en su habitación, desconcertada por las vistas que podía apreciar desde ahí. Del Castillo Variado, el que estaba encima de la colina, empezaba a emerger una oscura nube rodeada de una extraña niebla púrpura. Se giró y bajó las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse con su padre.

—Padre, ¿has visto qué nube tan negra hay fuera? —le preguntó Pistina a su padre tras saludarle con una sonrisa.

—Y tanto. Deberías permanecer aquí, esa nube no presagia nada bueno.

—Pero tengo que comprar algo en el Mercado —mintió Pistina, ansiosa por ver qué era esa nube de energía oscura. Su padre suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa confiada.

—Muy bien… pero ten cuidado, ¡y no tardes en volver! —Pistina sonrió y abrazó a su padre antes de bajar con prisas las escaleras de la entrada y salir a la ciudad.

El aura pacífica que en algún momento reinó en el pueblo había desaparecido. La gentil brisa se había transformado en una violenta ventisca propia de un tornado. Pistina tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie, pero consiguió llegar al lugar más alto del pueblo: el puente y el río.

Pistina cruzó el puente corriendo tan rápido como podía y enfrentándose al viento. El resto de los habitantes corrían de regreso a sus casas, creando una corriente de personas que iba en dirección contraria a la suya. Aun así, se abrió camino hasta llegar al puente.

Éste estaba hecho de piedra y metal, y era bastante alto. El puente en su totalidad era posiblemente la obra más bonita que poseía el pueblo. Una gran puerta a mano derecha permitía el acceso a la parte más alta del monumento, cuyo acceso estaba limitado a los de mantenimiento, pero Pistina había aprendido a colarse sin necesidad de una llave.

Quitándose una de sus horquillas con forma de mariposa, forzó la puerta hasta conseguir abrirla y se metió dentro. Subió corriendo las escaleras y salió a la cima de la estructura, mirando hacia el castillo y la colina.

De repente cayó un rayo, Pistina gritó y se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando vio algo que nunca creyó que vería.

En la colina, una figura estaba cayendo… cayendo… cayendo hacia el suelo fangoso que había más abajo.

Blumière permaneció en la Habitación del Trono durante un buen rato antes de salir escopetado de la habitación.

Su padre y él lo habían vuelto a hacer, habían vuelto a pelearse.

—_Pero Padre… —protestó Blumière— ¡El Pronósticus Nigérum debe ser destruido, es demasiado poderoso! _

_Su padre rió y alzó el libro. _

—_¡Este libro guarda los secretos del futuro! ¡Con él seremos capaces de guiar nuestra tierra hacia la paz y la prosperidad!_

_Blumière le arrebató el libro a su padre y lo tiró al suelo. Su padre y los Sáturos soltaron un grito ahogado. _

—_¡Blumière! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar este libro?_

—_¡Padre, esto es una locura! ¡Este libro tiene poderes que nunca podrás controlar! —El Conde hizo un gesto de burla y recogió el libro. _

—_Eso es algo muy acertado, Conde estimado. Todo aquel que manejarlo ha intentado, muerto ha acabado, por el poder y la avaricia sobrepasado, cualidades que sabemos que has alimentado —El Conde volvió a reír y empezó a abandonar la habitación. _

—_Eso es cierto… el libro es demasiado poderoso incluso para que yo lo maneje, y por ello debe ser encerrado… ¿te haría eso más feliz, Blumière?_

—_¡Mucho!_

_Y así el Conde encerró el Pronósticus Nigérum. Pero mientras abandonaba la habitación, uno de los Sáturos se giró hacia Blumière. _

—_Las sombras asfixian a la luz. Conde de la Oscuridad no eres, pero malvado es tu corazón que pudriéndose está. _

Esas palabras vagaban por la mente de Blumière mientras caminaba hacia la colina para mirar al pueblo que había más abajo.

_¡Nunca bajes al pueblo, Blumière! ¡Jamás hables con humanos! ¡Ellos te quieren muerto!_

Blumière recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre, pero ¿por qué? Los Humanos parecían amables y gentiles. ¿Por qué querrían hacerle daño? ¿Acaso temían a la Tribu Lóbrega?

La tormenta empeoró justo cuando esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

Antes de que Blumière pudiera reaccionar, un enorme relámpago cayó del cielo y golpeó el suelo a unos pocos metros de él. Blumière saltó. La tierra bajo él empezó a temblar y el joven gritó y cayó rodando.

Mientras caía vio en el puente una figura vestida de azul que corría hacia él…

Blumière perdió la consciencia cuando chocó contra el suelo con un golpe seco y escalofriante.

Una chica en un vestido azul corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Oh, cielos… por todos los mundos…

Pistina golpeó con el puño la puerta de su casa. Poco después su madre abrió la puerta y, llevándose una mano a la boca, soltó un grito.

—Por todos los… ¡PADRE! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

El padre de Pistina bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue hacia su mujer y su hija.

—¡Pistina!

Pistina estaba totalmente empapada de agua, puesto que en el pueblo había empezado a llover. Sujetaba al hombre contra sí. Estaba inconsciente y cubierto de barro y sangre.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Por favor, tenemos que ayudarle!

Los tres metieron al joven en la casa, le tumbaron en la cama extra que tenían y se pusieron a trabajar intentando ayudarle.

La madre fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar un bol para llenarlo de agua; el padre corrió a buscar medicinas; y Pistina se arrodilló al lado del hombre e intentó comprobar si era capaz de levantarse. Su capa estaba desgarrada, su sombrero arrugado y sus brazos estaban raspados, llenos de sangre. Un profundo corte tanto en su cabeza como en el costado indicaban dónde se había golpeado al caerse, así como los múltiples cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Su piel no era del mismo tono que la de los tres humanos; era oscura, de un tono casi violáceo.

Él no era humano; era de la Tribu Lóbrega


	3. Capítulo 1, acto 3

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

**Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0**

**Traducido por: Amidala Granger**

**CAPÍTULO 1, ACTO 3: Despertar**

El dolor llenó todos los sentidos de Blumière cuando empezó a abrir los ojos. Un largo quejido de dolor salió de sus labios cuando los abrió, y sintió todo el dolor que su cuerpo había sepultado.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?_

De repente, Blumière se percató de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Miró a su derecha y vio a una joven junto a él. Llevaba un vestido azul y su cabello rubio oscuro bajaba hasta casi el final de la espalda. Estaba de espaldas a él y tenía un trapo en la mano, trapo que ahora mismo estaba escurriendo en un bol.

—Así que… ¿ya estás despierto? —preguntó la mujer con voz calmada y amable.

Blumière se removió e intentó salir de la cama, pero cayó de nuevo debido al dolor que le asaltó por el simple movimiento.

—Si fuera tú, no lo haría… —dijo una voz de hombre al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

Entró un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta marrón con pantalones a juego y cabello castaño. Tras él venía una mujer vestida de verde y de cabellos largos y rubios.

—Padre, madre, nuestro invitado se ha despertado —dijo la chica.

El padre se acercó a Blumière y examinó su cara, mirándole fijamente a los ojos como si buscara algo. El joven retrocedió y se alejó un poco del humano, quien se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y se giró para abandonar la habitación.

—¡No es bienvenido aquí, Pistina! ¡Échale cuando se encuentre bien! ¡No quiero a una de Esas Cosas en mi casa!

Una vez el hombre se hubo ido, la mujer, quien Blumière dedujo que era la madre, se acercó a éste, tomó un paño húmedo y lo presionó contra la herida de la cabeza. Blumière siseó de dolor y la mujer le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Has tenido una buena caída, jovencito. Deberías tener más cuidado.

Con eso la mujer se fue, pero antes de marcharse se giró hacia Blumière y le guiñó el ojo.

—No te preocupes por mi marido, es que no le gustan los extraños… quitando a la Tribu Lóbrega.

Blumière siseó otra vez, pero no de dolor, sino de disgusto, y una vez más intentó incorporarse.

Junto a la cama había una muleta, una que no estaba antes. Era de madera y tenía una enorme piedra azul en el borde. Blumière la cogió y se ayudó para salir de la cama. Fue salir y caerse de nuevo al suelo.

La mujer, Pistina la habían llamado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo e intentó coger a Blumière.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¡Piensa en tu herida y descansa! —Lentamente, Blumière volvió a la cama, pero no pudo evitar mirarla con confusión.

—N…no… ¿no me tienes miedo? —preguntó con timidez.

—¿Tenerte miedo? ¿Y por qué iba a tenerlo?

—Cabello añil, hijo de las sombras, el mal que triunfa sobre el bien, monstruos, criaturas, asesinos de la luz… son cosas que he oído que tu gente decía de los de mi especie —Pistina suspiró.

—Todos somos iguales: almas que necesitan guía y ayuda. Tu aspecto no nos importa ni a mí ni a mi madre —Blumière soltó una risita y apartó la mirada de la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿tu padre me odia? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Es más simple, no le gustan los jóvenes de mi edad. Cosas de los padres… —Blumière soltó una carcajada que pronto se transformó en una tos, que se unió al dolor que sintió al reírse. Pistina le empujó con suavidad para tumbarle en la cama—. Descansa… Yo cuidaré de ti…

Blumière le sonrió mientras ella empezaba a vendar las heridas de sus brazos.

—Me llamo Blumière… —Pistina sonrió.

—Encantada.

Pistina soltó una risita y le sonrió a Blumière. Fue lo último que éste vio antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

* * *

El Conde y los Sáturos estaban en la Sala del Trono mirando a una enorme bola de cristal que un hombre había traído a la habitación.

Ese hombre llevaba una toga larga y negra, y un bigote blanco y poblado adornaba su rostro. Era bastante mayor y muy sabio. Trajo la bola de cristal al centro de la habitación para que el Conde pudiera ver lo que sucedía fuera del castillo.

El Conde nunca salió del Castillo Variado. De hecho, ni siquiera había salido a los jardines… por eso el hombre venía para que el Conde pudiera ver l exterior, ver todos los mundos…

—¡¿Que está dónde? —exclamó el Conde dándole un puñetazo al trono.

Los Sáturos murmuraron entre ellos mientras unos cuantos guardias y sirvientes que había en la habitación retrocedían atemorizados de su conde. El hombre de la toga se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Mentira! ¡Es todo mentira! ¡Mi hijo nunca estaría con un humano! — bramó el Conde al tiempo que se bajaba del trono.

— Luz tan pura como justa es la joven, cada uno decidirá en Masallá… ninguno morirá, pero muchos se apartarán, pues la sombra y el Vacío a este chico destruirán—murmuraron los Sáturos mientras miraban directamente a Lord Blumière a través de la bola de cristal.

Dos sirvientes entraron con prisa en la habitación. Ambos llevaban una toga blanca e hicieron sus mayores esfuerzos hasta consiguieron dirigir al Conde de nuevo al trono y sentarlo.

—Mi señor, por favor… ¡debe recordar su presión sanguínea!

—Sí, por favor, siéntese y descanse, que pronto por un examen pasará —repicaron los Sáturos. El hombre de negro sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Se lo suplico, padre, debe marcharse. Llévese al niño y váyanse hoy mismo. Deben escapar. El libro es oscuro, le corromperá el corazón. Pura es la chica, mas él lleva el caos. ¡Usted será el guardián de lo que se extenda! —dijo el hombre de negro con voz calmada y neutra. El Conde sacudió la cabeza, se incorporó una vez más y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Nadie debe saber nunca sobre esto… ni siquiera Blumière… ¡Nólrem! —El hombre de negro corrió a su lado—… Prepare el libro…

Nólrem se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi golpea con el movimiento a los Sáturos.

—¡Pero señor! No es posible que…

—… Prepare el libro… para sellarlo…

Dicho eso, el Conde se marchó y subió las escaleras hacia el Corredor de los Documentos. Nólrem suspiró y miró a los Sáturos.

—… ¿Siempre es así? —Los Sáturos soltaron una risita.

—Con maldad parece proceder, pero un corazón honrado posee. Proteger el libro queda pronosticado. Al joven lord hay que encontrar y de huir se le ha de persuadir, pues un corazón de auténtica pureza nacerá hoy…

Nólrem se limitó a suspirar una vez más y de su capa mágica hizo aparecer un pequeño objeto, del tamaño de una mariposa, que flotó frente a él. Era una bola de color oscuro con dos ojos.

—A Villacruz —le dijo Nólrem a la bola.

La luz y y la sombra le envolvieron y pronto desapareció.

Los Sáturos inclinaron la cabeza y miraron al cuadro que había en la habitación. Éste mostraba ocho corazones, cada uno de uno de los colores del arcoíris, y en el centro un vacío de oscuridad.

—Se repite la historia… y así se arrastra… hasta alcanzar la fecha… de todo odio eliminar… para sentir rencor… para sentir temor… se acerca el Corazón del Caos…


	4. Capítulo 1, acto 4

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

_Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0_

_Traducido por: Amidala Granger_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1, ACTO 4: Adiós**

Blumière se agitó y giró en la cama. La oscuridad parecía asfixiarle en la noche y un profundo sueño se había convertido en una interminable pesadilla.

Estaba en una habitación grande y negra; había velas que iluminaban con su blanca luz sólo una pequeña parte de la negrura de la habitación.

Había una figura en la parte norte de la habitación, sentada en un trono de piedra blanca y negra. Blumière se acercó con cautela a la figura y llamó.

—¡HOLA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

La silueta en el trono soltó un leve quejido, un leve… y largo gruñido… La figura miró hacia arriba y la luz iluminó tenuemente su rostro. Llevaba un sombrero de copa, una larga capa blanca y beige y su mano asía un libro con fuerza. Su ojo derecho llevaba un monóculo y en sus manos había un bastón, el mismo del que Blumière se había ayudado para salir de la cama.

—Je je je je… —rió la figura al tiempo que alzaba más el libro.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién hay ahí? —preguntó con precaución Blumière, intentando encontrar la iluminación adecuada para mirar a la figura.

Un rayo cayó fuera del edificio y la habitación se iluminó por completo con una luz blanca. Blumière dio un salto atrás cuando la figura saltó hacia él de repente con un grito:

—¡CORAZÓN DEL CAOS! ¡ABRE TU BOCA! ¡ENGULLE TODOS LOS MUNDOS! ¡CENIZO!

Blumière se incorporó de golpe en la cama completamente empapado de sudor y aterrorizado. Un rayo cayó fuera e iluminó a la figura que había junto a él, que tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación y temor.

—¿Es…estás bien? —era Pistina. Blumière suspiró y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

—Sí… sólo ha sido… una pesadilla.

Blumière se puso de lado dándole la espalda a Pistina. Ésta suspiró y se incorporó.

—Bueno… cuando se ha tenido una pesadilla, hablar normalmente ayuda.

—¡No ha sido nada! ¡Fuera! —le espetó Blumière.

Pistina suspiró y retrocedió hacia la puerta, pero en vez de abandonar la habitación, la cerró. Pistina cogió una silla, la colocó junto a la cama y se sentó. Blumière miró por encima del hombro y se quedó anonadado al verla hacer eso.

—Muy bien… si no quieres hablar, escucha pues.

Pistina le sonrió a Blumière y éste apartó la mirada de vuelta a la pared con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. Tragó saliva e intentó controlar sus sentimientos antes de volver a girarse hacia ella.

—Vale, te escucho… —dijo Blumière con una amplia sonrisa, lo que provocó que Pistina soltara una risita.

Y así fue como ambos pasaron su primera noche… Timpani hablando y Blumière escuchando…

Sin embargo, fuera, en la tormenta, había una figura vestida con capucha y toga negra. Su piel igualmente oscura se mezclaba con la oscuridad a su alrededor.

La figura suspiró, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar bajo la tormenta, con el viento sacudiendo la toga y revelando la oscura piel y un corazón negro dibujado en la prenda…

Al día siguiente, Blumière se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse de la cama. Miró la estantería que había junto a él y leyó por encima los títulos de los libros. Extendió la mano y cogió un libro llamado "Cenicienta". Cogió la silla que había encima de la mesa, se sentó en ella y empezó a leer el libro.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la madre de Pistina, quien le sonrió a Blumière con amabilidad.

—Buenos días. Qué agradable es ver que te encuentras mejor —dijo la madre. Blumière, quien no se había percatado de su entrada, saltó de la silla haciéndola volcar accidentalmente y se inclinó ante la mujer antes de empezar a hablar.

—Eh… gracias, señora… no sabía que había entrado —la mujer se rió.

—Vaya, estás hecho todo un caballero… ni siquiera mi marido me hace una reverencia cuando entro a la habitación —Blumière sonrió.

—Bueno, es una costumbre de la realez… —Calló. Se suponía que no debía decir que era el hijo del Conde… pero Pistina parecía tan maja… podría decírselo… La madre alzó una ceja y caminó hacia la cama. Cogió las sábanas y las metió en una cesta que llevaba con ella.

—Bueno, una vez te recuperes Padre quiere que te vayas, pero que no te meta prisa. Tómate tu tiempo para curarte —Blumière sacudió la cabeza.

—Me complacería encontrar la manera de agradecérselo antes de partir. Mi padre debe de estar algo… inquisitivo por conocer mi paradero y mi tardanza —la madre sonrió.

—Oh, no necesitas agradecérnoslo, estabas herido, ¡muriéndote! Necesitabas ayuda, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

Blumière sonrió una vez más y devolvió el libro a la estantería bajo la sonrisa de la madre.

—¿Te gusta la historia? —preguntó en tono maternal mientras empezaba a alejarse.

—S…sí… es bastante… feliz —farfulló Blumière. La madre sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

—Quédatelo, Pistina ya no lo va a leer —Blumière se sorprendió.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, sólo trátalo con cuidado —Blumière se quitó el sombrero.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida, señora.

Pistina bajaba lentamente las escaleras cuando se cruzó con su madre, quien había empezado a subirlas.

—Nuestro invitado ya está despierto, ¡y ya empieza a moverse!

El Conde iba de un lado a otro por la habitación del Trono con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué le ha hecho pensar que puede ir a la casa de un humano? —exclamó a los Sáturos.

—¿Quizás no lo sabía? ¿Quizás fue casualidad? ¿Quizás fue erróneo lo que vio? ¿O cabe la posibilidad de que haya una razón para que esté con ellos?

—¡Silencio, idiotas! ¡Mi hijo no es estúpido! —escupió.

Un sirviente y un guardia entraron rápidamente en la habitación e hicieron una reverencia ante el conde antes de hablar. Ambos venían jadeando.

—¡Señor! ¡El jovencito Lord Blumière! ¡Ha abandonado el territorio humano!

De repente, el Conde atravesó las puertas hacia los terrenos del castillo. Recorrió con la mirada el pueblo y vio la figura de su hijo cojeando por el bosque tras el pueblo y tras él…

—¡GUARDIAS! ¡TRAEDME A MI HIJO AHORA MISMO! —ordenó a sus hombres.

Pues lo que el Conde había visto era algo que nunca pensó que verían sus ojos: una humana caminaba junto a su hijo.

Blumière dejó de caminar cuando alcanzaron la mitad señalada del bosque. Pistina le miró con algo de pena.

—Debo ir, Pistina. Mi padre debe de saber ya que he estado cerca de un humano. Si alguna vez ve a alguno conmigo lo matará. Por favor, retrocede —Pistina sonrió y suspiró sin dejar de mirarle.

—Bueno, Blumière… fue un placer conocerte… pero intenta llevar más cuidado la próxima vez.

Blumière se inclinó ante Pistina y le extendió una rosa roja que había llevado escondida entre sus ropajes. La joven, ruborizada, cogió la rosa con una sonrisa. Blumière se percató del rubor que adornaba su rostro y no pudo evitar ruborizarse él también.

—_Au plaisir de vous revoir… _hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar —dijo con una sonrisa. Pistina le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia mientras él se marchaba.

—Hasta pronto… Lord Blumière...


	5. Capítulo 2, acto 1

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

**Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0**

**Traducido por: Amidala Granger**

**CAPÍTULO 2, ACTO 1: ¡Prohibido!**

Blumière subió lentamente el camino empedrado que llevaba a las puertas del castillo. Los guardias le miraban con algo de alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente el joven lord había estado desaparecido, y sin duda alguna su padre sabría ya de sus andaduras por el pueblo humano.

Blumière abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo con lentitud. Los sáturos estaban dentro y le miraban sin pestañear.

—Sueños… miedos… lágrimas derramadas… luz… por siempre oculta bajo juramento… la guerra… nos sepultará más adentro… la oscuridad espera… rezuma su poder… esperando al corazón… al corazón de la condena…

Blumière les miró confundido.

—¿Dónde está Padre?

—Bosque… río… montaña… pueblo… castillo… pronto serán coronados… Conde de las Tinieblas, pronto verá… que le detendrá, sólo vedlo… Conde de la Oscuridad y el vacío, de mente y corazón carecéis… pronto el sol brillará… y el amor a la pureza no os devolverá la entereza…

Blumière sacudió la cabeza, pasó junto a los Sáturos y subió las escaleras en dirección a la Sala del Trono. Los Sáturos se miraron entre ellos.

—…¿Vivirá?

—…¿Morirá?

—… ¿Un corazón con Caos?

—…¿Un corazón con amor?

—Que la luz oculta como sombras vigile sus movimientos, pues Conde pronto será.

Pistina se sentó en su habitación. En la mano llevaba la rosa que Blumière le había dado. Era roja, roja como la sangre que de él había manado, el tallo verde, tan verde como la hierba donde él cayó, y las afiladas espinas, tan afiladas como las palabras que su padre dijo sobre Blumière.

La rosa, por muy bonita que fuera, hacía que Pistina sintiera un leve atisbo de pena.

—_¿Por qué?_ —se preguntó a sí misma—. _¿Por qué estoy triste con su partida?_

Pistina se había sentido bien estando cerca de Blumière. A pesar de su rudeza inicial, era bastante amable, gentil, dulce. Blumière le había hablado a Pistina sobre los de su especie y sus costumbres; a cambio, Pistina le había explicado los humanos a Blumière.

A Blumière le habían fascinado los humanos, y a Pistina le fascinó la Tribu Lóbrega. Pero Blumière se había ido… y Pistina dudaba que fuera a verlo de nuevo.

Pistina se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero su padre entró por ella de repente y bastante agitado.

—¡Padre! ¿Qué sucede? —el rostro de su padre estaba bañado en terror.

—¡Ven!

Ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras y salieron fuera, a la plaza. Todo el mundo se había reunido en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pistina mientras se abría paso entre el círculo de gente. De repente, tragó saliva y se cubrió la boca con las manos. En el centro del círculo había un niño… un niño humano…

De repente, la alcaldesa, la Señora Rose, llegó al lugar y empezó a alejar a la gente del niño. Éste llevaba una nota. La Alcaldesa se agachó y la cogió.

—¿Qué es, Alcaldesa? —preguntó uno de los hombres, propietario de una tienda.

—Es una nota… del Castillo Variado…

—¿Y qué dice, Señora Alcaldesa? —preguntó el padre de Pistina.

—… Aléjense de nosotros y nosotros nos mantendremos alejados. Uno de vuestra especie ha roto la ley; si vuelve a hacerlo… se tomarán medidas al respecto… firmado por el Conde del Castillo Variado…

Pistina retrocedió entre la multitud. El padre de Blumière… el Conde le había mandado una amenaza… ¡tenía que hablar con Blumière! ¡Tenía que decírselo! ¡Tenía que hacer que el Conde abandonara el pueblo solo!

Blumière, atónito, dio un paso atrás alejándose de su padre.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Sé lo que ha ocurrido, Blumière, y doy las gracias a los humanos por que sigas con vida… ¿pero tienes idea alguna de lo que te podría haber sucedido?

—Pero Padre, ¡estáis equivocado! ¡Los humanos no son los monstruos que decís! ¡Son amables y gentiles! ¡Me llevaron a su casa y cuidaron de mí, como si fuera de la familia!

—¡Podrían haberte matado!

—¡NO! Son amables…

—¡No me importa, Blumière! ¡Se dice que nosotros y los humanos nunca deberíamos mezclarnos, pues ellos llevarán una oscuridad que nunca podrá ser destruida!

—Pero padre…

—¡Nada de peros!

—Te odio… —murmuró Blumière. El Conde se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

—No me importa… te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla.

Blumière se acercó a su padre, y con voz amenazadora y que presagiaba algo malo gruñó:

—¿Qué? —El Conde se giró hacia su hijo le gritó a la cara para enfatizar lo dicho.

—¡TE PROHIBO QUE VEAS A ESA CHICA!

—¡SU NOMBRE ES PISTINA, Y ES AMABLE, COMO TODOS ELLOS!

El Conde caminó hacia la puerta.

—Entonces eres un idiota… tal y como lo fue tu madre…

El Conde dio un portazo al irse, dejando a Blumière solo en la Sala del Trono.

_Solo… así es como siempre he estado._

Blumière corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación, entro apresuradamente, cogió el libro que Pistina y su madre le habían dado, agarró la muleta que había cogido en la casa de los humanos y corrió, con el dolor todavía presente. Corrió fuera del castillo y hacia el bosque del exterior. Lágrimas de dolor, no por sus heridas sino por las palabras de su padre, trazaban un camino en su rostro mientras penetraba en las profundidades del oscuro bosque.

_Le odio… ¡nunca más volveré a hablarle! ¡Ojalá se muera!, _gritó mentalmente Blumière cuando cayó de rodillas en el centro del bosque… solo… completamente solo… como siempre lo había estado.

Solo…

Asustado…

Aburrido…

Y bañado en dolor…


	6. Capítulo 2, acto 2

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

**Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0**

**Traducido por: Amidala Granger**

**CAPÍTULO 2, ACTO 2: Padre e hijo**

Pistina corría por el bosque buscando un camino que la llevara al Castillo Variado. Si al menos pudiera hablar con el Conde… quizás podría hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre los humanos. Mientras corría oyó leves quejidos y resuellos a su derecha

Se detuvo y fue hacia donde provenía el sonido. Allí vio una figura tirada en el suelo, llorando. Pistina se acercó lentamente hasta quedar junto a la figura y se arrodilló… ¡era Blumière!

—¡Lord Blumière! —exclamó.

—¡Lady Pistina! —exclamó Blumière al tiempo que se levantaba y hacía el amago de hacer una reverencia. Sin embargo, Pistina le sujetó de los brazos para evitarlo. Éste la miró a los ojos y se ruborizó levemente, al igual que la joven, y ambos rompieron el contacto visual al tiempo que se oía un relámpago a lo lejos. La tormenta había empeorado.

—Pistina… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Blumière mientras se giraba y se alejaba de ella.

—Quería verte… ¿tiene algo de malo? —preguntó. Aunque seguía de espaldas, se acercó a él.

Blumière suspiró y fue hacia una enorme piedra que había en el camino. Le dio un pequeño golpe con su bastón y murmuró algunas palabras en un lenguaje que Pistina no conocía. La piedra brilló en una luz violeta y se convirtió en un banco del mismo material. Era bastante sencillo, pero bastaba para sentarse, cosa que Blumière hizo. Pistina se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, Blumière? —Éste detuvo sus movimientos un momento, suspiró, sonrió y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que tomara asiento.

—Me honra disfrutar de tu compañía —afirmó Blumière mientras Pistina se sentaba a su lado. Ambos empezaron a hablar a gran velocidad, pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando oyeron unos gritos provenientes del castillo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Pistina sintiendo cómo el temor le inundaba el cuerpo.

—Pistina… corre…

—¿Qué?

—¡CORRE! ¡VUELVE A CASA! ¡AHORA!

Dos guardias bajaban de la colina con lo que parecían perros cazadores a sus pies acompañándoles.

—Pero, Blumière…

—¡Corre! Si Padre se entera de que has estado aquí te matará. ¡VETE!

Blumière empujó con fuerza a Pistina, haciendo que casi se cayera al suelo. Pistina suspiró y tragó saliva antes de echar a correr. Los guardias se estaban acercando.

Pistina se desvaneció en un mar de árboles justo antes de que los guardias alcanzaran a Blumière.

—¡Lord Blumière! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Blumière estaba sentado en el banco de piedra leyendo el libro que llevaba con él. Los guardias parecían confusos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo tener privacidad para leer? —preguntó el joven lord. Los guardias agitaron las cabezas y le miraron, aturdidos.

—Nos pareció oír una voz… una voz femenina.

—Suele pasar cuando se corre por el bosque en una noche tan oscura, que se oyen cosas. ¿Os hará sentir mejor si vuelvo al castillo con vosotros?

—… Su padre desea que esté a salvo, así que tendrá que venir con nosotros —Blumière sonrió y cerró el libro.

—Vayamos, pues —dijo. Echó a andar junto a los guardias.

_Pistina… espero que hayas escapado…_

Pero en el bosque, sin que Blumière o Pistina lo supieran, había también un hombre vestido de negro.

—Así que este es el Conde… hmm…

El Conde estaba sentado en el trono, esperando a que llegara su hijo.

—Este niño me ha desafiado…

—Sol, luna, estrella y resplandor, ¡todo brillo me pertenece! La oscuridad crecerá y pereceréis. ¡Habéis creado un monstruo! Las tinieblas del libro deberán ser controladas, y vos seréis el primero de la historia en caer…

El Conde miró a los Sáturos y los maldijo con varias palabras profanas antes de que su mirada volviera a posarse en la puerta.

Blumière la empujó con cuidado. Su padre no parecía muy contento.

—¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? —inquirió el Conde.

—En el bosque, leyendo.

El Conde se incorporó con lentitud. Su capa estaba desgarrada.

—Blumière… ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? Primero pasas tiempo con esa humana, después huyes de mí ¡y ahora me mientes! —Blumière suspiró y se apartó de su padre.

—Está claro que os habéis vuelto loco. No he hecho tal cosa. Os he dicho dónde estaba, eso es todo —El Conde gruñó y volvió a levantarse. De la nada se materializó un hombre vestido de negro. El Conde le hizo un gesto al hombre, quien estaba ahora detrás de Blumière.

—Blumière, me gustaría presentarte a Nólrem. Es un sabio proveniente de las tierras de Villacruz y ha venido aquí como profeta para mostrarme lo que sucederá con el Pronósticus Nigérum —Nólrem le hizo una reverencia al joven lord y caminó hasta quedar al lado del Conde —Blumière… Nólrem me ha mostrado el futuro… nos has traicionado —Blumière palideció de golpe.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Sabemos sobre un corazón, sobre un amor, sobre ti y tu amiguita, y que pronto caerá una maldición.

—¡NO!

—Te daré una última oportunidad, Blumière… ¡abandona a Pistina! ¡Abandona a todos los humanos o destruiré a la chica! —Blumière corrió hacia su padre con un grito y la intención de matarlo con un estallido de magia de su bastón.

—¿POR QUÉ?

—Blumière… los humanos son corruptos, peligrosos… los humanos y nuestra tribu nunca deberían mezclarse. ¡ES UNA LEY!

—¡ENTONCES, CÁMBIALA! —exclamó Blumière. Su rostro estaba prácticamente pegado al de su padre. Nólrem sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

—El atrevimiento puede hacer que la muerte llegue con rapidez y caiga cual lluvia…

El Conde se rió entre dientes y miró a los ojos a su hijo, fulminándole con la mirada como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Blumière…

—Padre… ella es amable… nadie más, ni siquiera tú, ha sido amable conmigo de la misma manera que ella. ¡Tú nunca me has ayudado! ¡Nunca jugaste conmigo! ¡Nunca me leíste ninguna historia! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE IMPORTABA SI ME HACÍA DAÑO, PERO A ELLA SÍ! ¡ELLA ME CUIDÓ! ¡ES MI AMIGA! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA CON TAL DE PROTEGERLA!

El Conde se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Que la muerte os alcance a ti y a esa desdichada chica, pues.

Ese fue el momento en el que Blumière decidió que tenía que deshacerse de su padre.


	7. Capítulo 2, acto 3

_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es de Megaman Trigger 2.0 y los personajes de Nintendo_**  
**

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

**Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0**

**Traducido por: Amidala Granger**

**CAPÍTULO 2, ACTO 3: Amor en la sombra**

Habían pasado dos días desde que el conde de Variado había prohibido que Pistina y Blumière se vieran. La verdad es que era bastante raro. Nada había hecho Pistina para exacerbarle, como tampoco le había hecho algo a Blumière y, sin embargo, no podía verle.

Para terminar de empeorarlo, Madame Rose había decidido que aquellos que habitaban el castillo eran una fuerza que quería destruir el pueblo, así que ahora los ciudadanos iban a intentar matar al conde y a todos sus congéneres de la Tribu Lóbrega.

Era medianoche cuando la alcaldesa hizo el anuncio. Pistina estuvo ahí.

—_¡Atención todo el mundo! Como alcaldesa, deseo manteneros a salvo. Así pues, por la presente declaro que la Tribu Lóbrega, quienes prosperan en el Castillo Variado, debe ser destruida por el bien de la raza humana._

_Pistina saltó en su asiento._

_ — ¡NO! ¡SON BUENA GENTE!_

_La habitación se llenó de jadeos._

_ —¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó la alcaldesa._

_ —Porque... ¡soy amiga de uno de ellos!_

_Se oyeron gritos ahogados en toda la estancia. Su madre y su padre se levantaron._

_ —Su excelencia, tenga a bien perdonar a nuestra hija. Los últimos acontecimientos deben de haberla trastornado. ¡Le aseguramos que no conoce a ninguna de esas criaturas! —Pistina se giró hacia sus padres._

_ —¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Estabais ahí! ¡Los visteis! ¡Lo sabéis!_

_La alcaldesa jadeó, al igual que todos. _

_ —¡Aún peor! ¡Amiga de uno de los hombres de esa espantosa raza! ¡Eso es! ¡La Tribu Lóbrega debe ser destruida! ¡Deben morir para así proteger a la gente de este pueblo! _

Pistina estaba sentada mirando por la ventana mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Si toda la Tribu Lóbrega era como Blumière, morirían muchos inocentes... ¡tenía que detenerlo! ¡Tenía que parar una guerra!

Pistina corrió hacia su cama y sacó las sábanas. Fue hacia las ventanas y las dejó caer para crear así una cuerda desde la que descendería. Bajó poco a poco por ésta y corrió por las calles oscuras del pueblo, rogando por encontrar a Blumière a tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, un gran ejército de habitantes del pueblo marchaban por la montaña, hacia el castillo, para acabar con la Tribu Lóbrega... y con Blumière.

* * *

Blumière se sentó en su habitación, en la torre más alta del castillo, y miró fuera. Se incorporó de golpe. Había visto un ejército de humanos acercándose.

_Espera... si padre los ve hará que los maten... ¡NO! ¿Y si está Pistina?_

Blumière corrió hacia la estantería que había en la pared de la derecha y usó toda su fuerza para empujarla y revelar así una escalera. Una ruta de escape secreta.

Blumière cogió su bastón, sombrero y capa, se los puso y bajó corriendo.

_Por favor, Pistina... que estés bien..._

* * *

El conde estaba sentado en la sala del trono. Sentía un dolor martilleándole la cabeza, ahuyentando el sueño. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo malo.

—¡MENTIRAS! ¡MENTIRAS QUE DESPIERTAN LA IRA! —gritaron los Sáturos mientras irrumpían en la habitación. El conde alzó la mirada hacia ellos, anonadado al ver que no habían entrado con la ceremonia habitual.

—¿Qué os aqueja, Sáturos?

—¡Pasos malvados sobre la colina, dispuestos a hallar y arrebatar la vida!

El conde se incorporó dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón. Nólrem apareció junto a él.

—¡Nólrem! ¡Muéstrame a los humanos! —Éste alzó su bola de cristal y todos la miraron. Un gran ejército de humanos con antorchas y espadas marchaban hacia la puerta exterior del castillo. Todos con intenciones homicidas. El conde miró al capitán de la guardia, que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—¡TODOS A LAS ARMAS! ¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡A LAS ARMAS!

* * *

Pistina corrió por el bosque y alcanzó el claro en el que se encontró con Blumière hace dos días. Se sentó para descansar un poco. Había corrido mucho y muy lejos para llegar a ese lugar, pero el ejército ya había llegado a la puerta, era demasiado tarde.

Una voz suave como el viento susurró en la noche:

—Pistina... —Pistina miró a su alrededor, buscando a quien la había llamado—. Por favor... huye... huye lejos...

Era la voz de Blumière, pero éste no estaba cerca.

—¡BLUMIÈRE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE NECESITO, POR FAVOR!

Pero no había nadie, sólo chinches y animales del bosque. Pistina cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras oía un fuerte estallido y una lluvia de gritos provenientes del castillo. El ataque había empezado.

* * *

El conde estaba en la Sala del Trono cuando el ejército alcanzó las puertas.

—¡Todos a las armas! ¡Proteged el libro! —ordenó el conde.

—Luz... sombra... lucha imperecedera... tal situación habremos de ver... la guerra estas tierras eliminará...

De pronto, el conde se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Blumière. Nólrem estaba a su lado.

—¿Os aqueja algo, mi señor? —El conde sonrió.

—Se me necesita en otra parte... Nólrem, coge el Pronósticus y vete... vete a Villacruz, ¡rápido! —El conde se alejo hacia la escalera que conducía al habitación de Blumière. Los sáturos gritaban mientras el castillo se agitaba por la fuerza de la gente que estaba fuera.

—¡GUERRA! ¡MUERTE! ¡EL FINAL DE LOS MUNDOS! ¡LIBRO OSCURO! ¡MUERTE! ¡CAEREMOS MIENTRAS ÉL SE MANTIENE!

El conde irrumpió en la habitación de Blumière sólo para descubrir que el joven lord se había marchado. Un leve gruñido empezó a formarse en la garganta del conde, uno que se oyó tanto dentro como fuera del castillo:

— ¡BLUMIÈRE!

* * *

Blumière corría bajo la oscura noche y vio al ejército atacando la puerta, aporreándola, exigiendo entrar. Corría lo más rápido que podía; intentaba encontrar a Pistina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

De repente, una voz sacudió el bosque: la de su padre.

—¡BLUMIÈRE!

Su padre lo sabía... era demasiado tarde... Pistina iba a morir esa noche a menos que Blumière pudiera salvarla.

_Por favor, Pistina... espero que estés a salvo. _


	8. Capítulo 3, acto 1

Perdón por tardar casi un año. Ha sido una locura de último año de carrera. Pero bueno, ya he terminado, así que a partir de ahora **actualizaré este fic todos los domingos**. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer** (hacía tiempo que no lo ponía): Los personajes son de Nintendo y la trama de Megaman Trigger 2.0.

* * *

**Super Paper Mario: El nacimiento de un Corazón del Caos**

**Escrito por: Megaman Trigger 2.0**

**Traducido por: Amidala Granger**

**CAPÍTULO 3, ACTO 1: Todo granizo el Conde Cenizo**

Blumière salió de entre los árboles con el viento a sus pies. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Ahí estaba Pistina! Se había sentado en el tronco, justo donde ambos estaban antes. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo.

—¡Pistina! —gritó Blumière.

—¡Blumière! —exclamó Pistina mientras corría hacia él y le abrazaba, llorando. Blumière se sonrojó con fuerza, pero la abrazó e intentó calmarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Blumière. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Pistina más rápido que la lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

—Tu padre… ¡quiere matarme! ¡Y ahora mi padre y mi madre quieren matarte!

_Guerra… muerte… pena… dolor… todo de nuevo empezará. _

De repente, un rayo cayó del cielo y golpeó un árbol cercano. Pistina gritó y ocultó su rostro en el torso de Blumière. Éste la abrazó con más fuerza y miró cómo el ejército rompía la puerta e irrumpía en el castillo.

—Pistina… vayámonos —Pistina alzó la mirada hacia Blumière con ojos lacrimosos.

—¿Qué?

—Vayámonos… lejos… a un lugar donde podamos estar juntos y nadie nos pueda detener…

Pistina lloraba cada vez más y le abrazó con más fuerza.

—Sí… sí… llévame lejos, por favor… llévame lejos.

El Conde gruñó mientras irrumpía en la habitación donde se guardaba el Pronósticos Nigérum. Presto, cogió el libro, lo guardó entre sus ropajes y salió corriendo, hacia la lluvia.

_¡Esto termina ahora!_

El Conde salió al balcón y sujetó el libro en el aire.

—¡Oscuridad, concédeme un presente! ¡Destruye a la chica que ha iniciado todo! ¡Mátala ahora, de la manera que sea! ¡Mándala lejos para vivir otro día!

Las páginas del libro empezaron a pasarse solas y un vórtice negro surgió del libro hacia las nubes. Por la torre y el castillo bajaban rayos de luces púrpuras. El Pronósticus Nigérum había despertado.

Un rayo de energía violeta se disparó hacia las nubes y sacudió el bosque. Pistina estaba prácticamente encima de Blumière. Éste la estaba abrazado cuando había vuelto a caer un rayo que la asustó e hizo que lo empujara sin querer y ambos cayeran al suelo.

Los dos estaban tumbados mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El resto del mundo ya no existía, sólo ellos. Pistina se veía tan… bonita, tan pura, tan…

—¡PISTINA, CUIDADO! —exclamó Blumière mientras la giraba y se posicionaba encima de ella para bloquear el rayo violeta que había directo hacia ella, a matarla.

—¡Blumière! —exclamó Pistina.

Blumière gritó de dolor mientras absorbía la oscura energía del rayo violeta. Entonces, cayó al suelo en una convulsión, dejando a Pistina desprotegida. Ésta corrió a su lado y empezó a sacudirle para intentar despertarle.

—¡Blumière! Por favor, no, ¡levanta! ¡Blumière!

En la distancia se oyó una risa macabra y miles de gritos. Otro rayo de energía se dirigió hacia Pistina, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien alcanzar. La golpeó con fuerza y la lanzó al suelo en un grito de dolor.

Como por acto reflejo, Blumière se levantó, lleno de dolor, y se arrastró hacia Pistina para arrodillarse a su lado. Su mano se deslizó para coger la de ella y la miró firmemente a los ojos.

—Pistina… —las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Blumière y caían en Pistina.

—Blumière… —una nube negra engulló a Pistina, cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. Pistina alzó su mano hasta depositarla en el torso de Blumière y la dejó ahí. Blumière lloró y se inclinó sobre Pistina. Se oyó otro grito y un bramido provenientes del castillo. Los dos amigos, Pistina y Blumière, se estaban… besando. Pero no duró mucho, porque Pistina empezó a sentir que se debilitaba y la nube la terminaba de engullir.

—¡P…Pistina! ¡NO!

Las últimas palabras que oyó Blumière de ella serían dos palabras que le perseguirían toda la vida.

—Te quiero…

Lleno de rabia, Blumière irrumpió en la sala del trono del castillo. Su padre estaba recostado en el balcón con el Pronósticus Nigérum en sus manos.

—¡Padre! —exclamó Blumière desde el vestíbulo. El Conde se giró hacia él y sonrió con burla.

—¿Ya has cedido por fin, hijo?

—¡Padre! ¡La has matado! —gritó mientras corría hacia él. De repente, el Conde se convirtió en una masa de sombras y se desplazó a la derecha, donde volvió a formarse, haciendo que Blumière casi cayera por el balcón. El Conde le propinó un puñetazo que le lanzó al suelo de la sala del trono.

—Ya he tenido suficiente con tu desobediencia. Me desharé de tanta tontería tuya. ¡La chica se ha ido! ¡Olvídala!

—¡NUNCA! —Blumière corrió hacia su padre de nuevo. Esta vez, el Conde dio un paso a un lado y su hijo tropezó y se cayó.

—¿Lo ves? Eres débil. ¡Eso es lo que hace el amor!

Blumière saltó y le arreó un puñetazo a su padre justo en la nariz. Éste gritó, se tambaleó hacia atrás, y cayó al suelo. Blumière cogió el Pronósticus Nigérum de donde se le había caído a su padre y se detuvo ante él.

—¡NO! ¡Blumière, no lo hagas! ¡Sólo he utilizado los conjuros de la parte frontal! ¡No está muerta, sólo perdida entre varios mundos!

Blumière abrió el libro y una ventisca oscura le rodeó. El rostro se le distorsionó, la mente se le retorció; el sombrero y la capa se alargaron y sus ojos se volvieron más duros. Miró a su padre, le cogió el monóculo y se lo colocó. Tomó el bastón y alzó el libro.

—¡Entonces reúnete con ella, Conde de Variado!

—¡BLUMIÈRE, NO! —Éste le dio la espalda a su padre y le miró por encima del hombro.

—No… no soy Blumière. Él está muerto —El Conde miró a Blumière, conmocionado.

—Mi nombre es el Conde Cenizo, ¡y harías bien en recordarlo!

Cenizo tomó su bastón y lo clavó en la capa de su padre, empujó y la rasgó. Su padre cayó, tal y como él lo había hecho, más bajo y más bajo y más bajo…

—Oscuridad…¡vacío! ¡Caos! ¡Destruir los corazones puros! ¡Eliminar este mundo! Pues yo soy el Conde Cenizo, quien empuña el Pronósticos Nigérum! ¡EL DESTRUCTOR DE LOS MUNDOS! Je, je, je, je, je… ¡CENIZO!

Un gran tornado de oscuridad envolvió al Conde Cenizo y se alzó hacia el cielo. Tocó la tormenta que había estallado y ésta pereció. En su lugar se creó un gran agujero negro, un agujero lleno de energía morada y oscura.

—¡PRONÓSTICUS NIGÉRUM! ¡DESTRUYE TODOS LOS MUNDOS!

El gran agujero creció a lo largo y a lo ancho del cielo. Todo lo que tocaba caía y perecía. El Conde Cenizo se limitó a teletransportarse lejos… pero la tierra que había conocido… su padre… los padres de Pistina…

Todos habían muerto bajo las manos del malvado Conde Cenizo.


End file.
